I Can Teach You Something
by xLou26
Summary: Time passes and people change. Though Michelle has made her mind up that Stu Bennett is nothing but an egotistical inconvenience, he's determined to make her think otherwise. Story request for cenachick1981
1. Lets Start Over

**Chapter 1 – **_**Lets Start Over**_

Michelle hurried through the corridors, her heels clicking against the floor and bouncing around the plain white walls. She was late. Really late. On her first day of term. Walking into the room she felt 20 pairs of eyes staring at her, what should have been unnerving was actually satisfying. This group of students she had taught for the past three years and her speciality was Media Journalism. She tucked a strand of shiny red hair behind her ear and smiled at the students waiting patiently for her. Luckily they were all hard working, striving to get to the end of their degree just like she had done some years ago.

The first lecture was painless, having a catch up with her students over one of their projects due in a month's time. At the end of her lecture, one on her students John approached her. "I'm interviewing an athlete for my project." He spoke quickly, clutching onto his notebook and bag.

"You do know that means I will have to supervise you?" Michelle brushed down her blouse and smiled at the young man.

"I know. Tomorrow at 12.30pm in the west corridor conference room."

"Great, I'll see you there." As he left she wrote the time down in her planner before she forgot. Smiling she picked up her bag and headed out of the room, a meeting with her boss was next on the agenda.

Michelle loved her job and she was glad to be back. She usually spent the summer doing private tutoring, just for the extra cash. The day went by quickly, and at 5pm, it was like she hadn't even been away for the summer. Gathering her papers from her desk she put them into her bag and left the room. Her night was going to be the usual; lesson plans and a glass of red wine. She loved her job; meeting the vast amount of different people, young students who had either yet to figure out their path in life or who had everything sussed out to the T. It didn't matter to her, she was making a difference and that's all that mattered. So her plans for life hadn't exactly worked out how she had thought, but she couldn't complain. Maybe one day she would return to being a reporter, but for now she was happy where she was.

* * *

><p>Letting her gaze wander over her shoulder to the door again she let out a sigh. Fearing the worst, she figured this guy wasn't going to show up. She wasn't at all surprised, celebrities tended to skip things like this and go for things that would provide them with an ego boost.<p>

"He will be here." John reassured her but Michelle knew he felt the same way she did.

"What's his name?" Michelle hadn't probed into who he would be interviewing yesterday; to be honest it didn't matter. She was only there to observe John.

"Wade Barrett." John tapped his pen against the notepad in front of him.

"Well, Mr Barrett is already in my bad books."

"I hope you're not going to stick me in detention." Michelle's heart stopped. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Maybe she was going mad, hearing things she shouldn't be. "Sorry I'm late." Nope, that was definitely him. Maybe he won't recognise you she thought. She glanced over her shoulder, her heart raced and her mind blurred. Stu Bennett. One of her best friends from her time in the UK during her semester studying overseas. They had vowed to stay friends even when she had returned to the US, but over time the letters and calls had stopped. It didn't surprise her, they had both moved on with their own lives.

John stood up to greet him and they shook hands. Michelle took the time to take in the sight of him. His usually unruly hair slicked back meticulously with gel. He was big, once skinny and tall, now wide and filling out his black suit perfectly. His crisp white shirt had a few buttons undone, the smooth tanned skin underneath peaking out. Her eyes narrowed as a tall blonde sauntered in after him, checking her watch and typing something into her blackberry. She figured she was his assistant; some things never change she thought.

"Take a seat, man. Thanks for doing this." John's voice sounded in Michelle's head but everything else was a blur. Stu looked at her, or better yet looked right through her.

She watched from her seat at the interaction between the pair. Stu was formal, keeping eye contact with John who was trying to keep his cool. Stu turned to look at her but she flicked her gaze down to the pad of paper on the desk, the blush crept to her cheeks slowly. Having nothing to write she doodled on the paper pretending to write something important. Glancing up, Stu'd focus was back on John, answering the various questions asked. As soon as she heard 'WWE' her heart raced and pride soared through her body. He made it she thought.

Trying to focus on John and the task in hand was proving hard. Stu's voice was mesmerising and now and then his gaze would float to her. "What do you miss most about England?" John's question had Michelle on the edge of her seat. She knew the standard reply; family and friends, probably the footy.

"Friends and family." Of course she was right, she flicked her eyes up and instantly met Stu's, they burned through her as he spoke his next words. "Sometimes you lose contact with people who mean a lot to you, and even though you haven't spoken to them, it doesn't mean you've stopped thinking about them."

Michelle blinked a few times, trying to think of anything but the words that had just come out of Stu's mouth. For the rest of the interview she focused on John, making notes about his body language, use of words and anything else she needed. Before she knew it, both John and Stu were stood up, shaking each other's hands and exchanging pleasantries. Her job was done. The blonde was at Stu's side again, talking a mile a minute at him. This was her chance to get out, go to her office and drown herself in comfort food. Picking up her notepad and bag she made her way to the door where John had just left.

"Wait!" Michelle threw her head over her shoulder, her eyes hitting Stu's wide chest. He spoke to the blonde, asking her to leave the room for a moment. She gave Michelle the once over before stepping out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bennett, is it? I have a lecture to teach." Looking anywhere but his eyes she wanted to get away from him.

"You don't remember me?" He slowly reached to touch her elbow, wanting to make sure she was real.

"Should I?" She quipped back, unsure why she was being such a bitch to him but then she remembered. The letters and phone calls had stopped. And an even bigger kick in the teeth, he had been living in the US for 3 years with no attempt to get back in touch with her.

"You really don't remember who I am?"

"Look Stu-"

"So you do remember me."

"Of course I remember you." She smacked him in the arm, now angry that he has so easily stopped contacting her so easily. "Why the fuck would I forget? I'm not you." She took a deep breath, trying to restrain herself from battering the giant Englishman in front of her.

"You look amazing." A smirk crept onto his face as his gaze swept over her body, head to toe. Subconsciously her arms crossed over her chest, shielding her body from his intense stare. He looked amazing too; mouth watering in fact.

"I have to go." Stu moved to block her path, she tried to step around him but he moved to stop her again.

"Drinks?" He spoke quickly, catching her off guard.

"What?"

"Tonight, meet me for drinks. We can catch up."

"We wouldn't have to catch up if you had kept in touch."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please?" His eyes softened a little and Michelle felt herself giving in. If she said no she would be just as bad as him.

"Fine." He grinned and pulled out a pen from his pocket. Taking the notepad from her hand he wrote down his number and the name of a pub.

"Is eight okay?"

"Erm, yeah." Michelle took her notepad back as he handed it to her.

"Great, I can't wait." His gaze swept over her one last time before he took a step back then turned to walk out of the door. Michelle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; she didn't know what to think and she wasn't a big believer in fate.

**A/N – So this is a story request for cenachick1981, it's taken a while to write and post but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :). Lou x**


	2. I Remember

**Chapter 2 – **_**I Remember**_

Michelle glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand then back up to the sign above the bar. Her stomach was in knots as she stepped over the threshold. Music from the speakers in the ceiling filled the room, the buzz and atmosphere didn't do anything to settle her nerves. She scanned the room, trying to pick Stu out from the mass of people enjoying their Thursday night out. He wasn't that hard to spot, towering over the bar chatting to the brunette behind it. A heavy sigh left her lips, this was too familiar. Nights spent out drinking and playing darts instead of finishing papers were a little too often during her college years.

She gently passed a few people gathered next to a pool table, not once taking her eyes off Stu. The plain black t-shirt clung nicely to his body, the bulging of his biceps drew her attention more than anything. As she got closer she let her gaze wander down his body; dark wash denim jeans covered his legs. Slowing her steps as she approached him, Michelle ran a hand through her hair before glancing down at what she had chosen to wear that evening. Purple silk blouse, black skinny jeans and a pair of 3 inch black pumps had been her final choice after much deliberation in her mind. Glancing up her heart jumped; Stu was staring directly at her.

Smiling at him softly, Michelle took the few steps to stand next to him. "Hey."

"Hello yourself. You look amazing." She stiffened slightly as Stu wrapped his large arms around her and squeezed her gently. Though this would have been normal 10 years ago, it wasn't now.

"Erm, thank you."

"I got you a drink." He nodded slightly at the bottle of stella on the bar, cool beads of condensation rolling down the glass.

"Thanks." Carefully she picked up the bottle.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." Without a blink he took hold of her hand.

"I'm fine here." Michelle blurted out, her defences going up in a split second. He was different. This wasn't her best friend from all those years ago. His size startled her; in college he had be tall and skinny. Now he exuded power and dominance; built with pure muscle made to do damage. Deep down she wanted to forget that he had stopped calling and writing to her, but it wouldn't change the fact that's what had happened.

"How about a game of darts then?" He took another long gulp from the bottle in his hand. "One game."

Michelle gave in; Stu's intense stare wearing her down. "Fine, one game and one game only."

"That's all I need to kick your arse anyway."

"How are your family?" Michelle asked, catching Stu out of the blue. He turned to her before setting his bottle down and walking over to the dart board.

"They're good thanks for asking, yours?"

"Everyone is great, though my sister back in Philly just got divorced."

"Sorry to hear that. What about you, no boyfriend to go home to?" Stu glanced at her waiting for a reaction. What could she say? He probably had a girlfriend that waited on him hand and foot and bent over whenever he wanted her too.

"Yes, actually." The words came out of her mouth before she could reel them back in.

"Really?" She nodded quickly and took a few gulps of her beer; she needed the alcohol in her system.

"And what about you? No girlfriend to go home to?" She mimicked his words, deadly serious but not sure she wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"I'm here with you." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"That doesn't mean anything these days."

"No girlfriend, no wife, no family. Just friends around here." Bitterness exuded from his every pore as he spoke.

"Sorry I asked."

"Look, are you going to be like this all night?"

"Like what?"

"Forget it."

"Like I'm here with someone I thought would be friend with me forever, but ditched me because he obviously found someone better. Do you want me to forget and pretend like nothing happened? You stopped calling, stopped writing, just plain stopped Stu."

"Michelle-"

"I think I deserve some kind of explanation don't you?"

"Not here."

"Then I'm going." Michelle hurried out of the bar. She hadn't known what to expect when she got there, little had she known about her behaviour towards Stu. She couldn't explain it; part of her wanted to be friends with him again, the other part was raging with resentment. Just as she hit the pavement outside she felt Stu behind her, then he gripped hold of her arm.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Michelle pulled his hand off her and continued down the street. "You just appear like nothing ever changed between us."

"You're acting crazy." Stopping dead in her tracks she spun around, craning her head up to get a better look at the Englishman.

"Maybe its best we lost contact, we're both different people now." Michelle spoke quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the passing cars.

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Stu shook his head, out of all the ways he imagined this evening going, this was not one of them. "Go back to your life Stu." Michelle pressed her lips against his cheek, kissing him softly. "Congratulations on making it, I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside the familiar house Michelle sighed, she needed someone to talk to and that someone happened to be her baby sister. The apartment towered over the city, providing a wonderful view of the beach and ocean. Everything in this area of town was grand; from the shiny glass windows of expensive boutiques to the grand expanse of lush green parks surrounding the area. Everything was over the top, but that was her sister; everything was done one a much larger and grander scale.<p>

Michelle made the quick journey up to Monica's floor, praying she was in. She probably should have called, but her mind was all over the place. Knocking on the door, she waited for a reply, already assuming that her sister was out she didn't get her hopes up. Jumping slightly as the door swung open, Michelle took in the sight of her sister. Tall, leggy, blonde; everything she wasn't. Though she did have the brains, there were some moments when she envied what her sister had. Monica had made a fortune in the modelling industry and at only 25 she was rich and successful.

"Chelle, what are you doing here?" Michelle was swiftly brought into her sister's embrace as her bubbly sister seemed more than pleased to see her.

"I just came back from this bar." Confessing this to Monica would bring out a flurry of questions. Most of which she didn't want to think about, let alone talk about.

"You had a date?"

"Yes. No. Well, not really." Michelle sighed and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge once they had reached the kitchen. Everything in the apartment was modern and shiny; fitting for Monica.

"What does that even mean?"

"Do you remember Stu Bennett?" Letting out a sigh, Michelle twisted the cap off the bottle of water and took a long gulp.

"The same Stu Bennett you were madly in love with?"

"I was not in love with him."

"Okay, whatever you say sis." Michelle rolled her eyes as Monica started eating grapes from the fruit bowl sat on the kitchen counter

"He did an interview for one of my students."

"Why?"

"He's a WWE superstar now."

"WWE? The show you vowed never to watch again because it reminded you too much of that English prick?"

"Where the hell are you getting these quotes from? I did not say that."

"What happened?"

"He asked me to meet him at this bar, but he's acting like nothing happened. It was like we had gone back in time 10 years." Monica stared at her sister like she was crazy, perhaps she was crazy. She hadn't given the guy any time to explain.

"Is he hot now?"

"What do you mean now? He was always hot."

"From the pictures I saw, he needed a little more meat on his bones." Monica raised her eyebrows, waiting to see Michelle's reaction. So far all the signs were pointing to her still being attracted to her former best friend.

"Why are you talking about meat and bones?"

"Do you have his number?"

"Why do you want it?" Michelle's tone was bitter; her sister got all the men she could want.

"No, I just think you should give him a chance. Did you even ask him why he lost contact?" Michelle's silence confirmed what Monica had been thinking. "You're an idiot."

**A/N – Thank you hOtlilmofo, moxxie23, Jojo Barrett, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, peeps8705, DeansTrueGirl, cenachick1981, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, ThatGirl54, WhitneySheree and wades wife for the lovely reviews :). Lou x**


	3. Mistakes In The Moment

**Chapter 3 – **_**Mistakes In The Moment**_

Monica glanced over her menu, scanning the room for any sign of her expected date. No luck. This wasn't what she was used to. Catching a few people staring, they quickly avoided her purposeful gaze and continued with what they were doing. She dropped the menu onto the table, now having memorised most of the dishes they offered. Eyeing her almost empty wine glass, she contemplated calling the waiter over and asking for another but she didn't want to be drunk by the time he showed up. If he showed up for that matter.

"Monica." Smiling to herself, Monica glanced over her shoulder, but she had to look up to see the man's face. Mumbling 'wow' under her breath she stood up. Even in heels he towered over her.

"Hi Stu, thanks for coming." She kissed his cheek, catching a whiff of his aftershave in the process. Smiling, she sat back down and Stu sat down opposite her.

"My pleasure." Stu smirked, letting his gaze wander over the blonde. "What can I help you with?"

"First I want to apologise for Michelle's behaviour." Stu raised his eyebrows. He had been curious as to why Monica had asked him out, and after much debating he decided to give her the time of day: more for Michelle's sake than anything else.

"Does she know about this?"

"No and it's best if she doesn't find out." Monica smiled and downed the rest of her drink. Her sister must be mad. She couldn't take her eyes off the man opposite her. His size astounded her more than anything.

"Alright."Stu nodded and glanced around the restaurant. A few people were milling about and having dinner, but for 7pm it was seemingly empty.

"She loves you." Monica blurted out then cringed. She was doing this for her sister, and although they were close she suddenly felt like she was stepping on her toes.

Stu laughed, and shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Why?" Now feeling somewhat protective of her sister, Monica felt the urge to kick Stu under the table.

"You're being serious?" Stu stopped laughing, leaning forward to get a better look at Monica.

"Very serious. She has always been in love with you." Stu ran his tongue over his bottom lip and leant back on his chair.

"I don't believe you. Why wouldn't she just tell me?" Monica scoffed. Clearly he knew nothing about women.

"Why did you lose contact with her?" Stu rubbed his jaw, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the questions being fired at him.

"I had a lot going on."

"So did Michelle."

"You know, I didn't come here for this." Stu shuffled out of his chair, shaking his head. He needed to get away from Monica. She was nothing at all like Michelle. A comparison he was now making between every woman he came across since the previous night. She was glued in his mind.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Monica shot up, moving around the table to stop Stu from leaving. "I'm just looking out for her. You were such a big part of her life then you just left, you don't know how much that affected her."

"I don't because she won't talk to me, unless you forgot that."

"I have a plan. I'll call her, get her to come to my place and you can talk to her there! She might feel more comfortable there."

"I don't know..."

"You want to get things straightened out between you then prove it." Monica smiled, knowing she had pushed some of Stu's buttons by the way his jaw tensed.

"Okay, I'll give it another go."

"Thank you. She may say she doesn't need you in her life anymore, or that she doesn't miss you, but that isn't true." Stu nodded, suddenly wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. Yes, he missed Michelle. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about her now and then. But as time went on, the harder it got to get in touch with her again. He just hoped she would forgive and forget.

* * *

><p>Monica drove the pair the short distance to her apartment after calling Michelle from the restaurant. After a few minutes of bribing, she eventually gave in. Stu was running over in his mind what the hell he would say to Michelle. So far he hadn't had any luck getting her to talk to him. He knew she had a good enough reason. Yeah he had lost contact with her, but if she missed him that much surely she would give him the time of day.<p>

"Nice place you've got." Stu was trying to be friendly but his mind was on other matters.

"Thanks, do you want a drink?" Monica kicked her shoes off and gestured for Stu to follow her through to the kitchen.

"No." Stu answered a little too quickly. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. He was doing a grand job of screwing things up. "Thank you for doing this."

"She should be here soon." Monica moved to stand next to Stu, his palms were flat on the kitchen counter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just never expected this to happen." Monica placed her hand on Stu's bicep, rubbing slightly in a comforting movement. Stu glanced down at her, furrowing his brows at her actions. She glanced up at him and he noticed her eyes were the same shade as Michelle's, yet they didn't shine as bright. Without a second thought, Stu leant down, pushing his lips against Monica's. After a second he pulled back and shook his head, he didn't have a clue what was wrong with him. He groaned and ran his hands across his face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Michelle watched the scene unfold, unable to tear her gaze from her sister and old friend. Clearing her throat she watched the pair jump, startled that she had caught them. Monica glanced between Stu and Michelle, clearly struggling for words. "Mich-"

"No, carry on. Don't let me interrupt you." Michelle scoffed. She couldn't believe she had even thought about giving Stu a chance. After all those years she had forgotten what he could be like. But now he was sending her a massive reminder. She would always just be someone else to him, she would never be the girl he kissed or called his girlfriend. But she had come to terms with that a long time ago.

"Wait, Michelle this isn't what it looks like."

"You're kissing my sister you big oaf!"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Stu grabbed hold of Michelle's arm before she could turn to leave. "Monica, can you give us a minute alone."

"You need more than a minute, jackass." Michelle glanced over her shoulder to find her sister had already disappeared. "Look Stu, you don't just get to walk back into my life and turn things upside down. I've worked hard, and I'm happy. What the hell are you doing with my sister anyway?"

"She invited me out to talk about you."

"Right. I know she's your type."

"You have no idea what my type is." Stu was in disbelief. This wasn't the Michelle he remembered. She had grown up. Grown up a lot and now he was paying the price.

"Are you kidding me? I saw all the girls you brought back at college, Stu. I know your type, which happens to be anyone who doesn't look like me."

"People change."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Michelle finally pulled her arm free from Stu's grip. This was the last thing she had expected when her sister had invited her over for a couple of drinks and a catch up. She didn't quite know who to be madder at; Stu or her sister.

Monica stuck her head around the door as she heard the front door slam shut. "That didn't go well then."

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything to help."

"There's a house show here next week. I'll get you tickets, you get her to the show." Monica agreed, knowing it would be a hard task after what had just happened, but she would try. Stu and Monica exchanged numbers, all in the hope that Michelle would come around and give Stu the time of day. He knew he had screwed up, kissing her sister wasn't on the agenda, but it just happened without thinking. He had some grovelling to do, and some way he would talk Michelle around. He always could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you GONNE, cenachick1981, moxxie23, peeps8705, Jojo Barrett, mrsa87, DeansTrueGirl and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews :). Lou x**


	4. Look To The Future

**Chapter 4 – **_**Look To The Future**_

"Please tell me where we're going?" Michelle asked for the tenth time as she watched from her seat in the car. The familiar sights whooshed past her but she was still no clearer as to where they were going. All Monica had said, was that it was very important and that if she didn't go, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"I told you, it's an early birthday surprise." Monica mused, her eyes shielded behind sunglasses but the smile still clear on her face.

"My birthday isn't for another two months." Michelle started fiddling with the radio until Monica slapped her hand away.

"So it's really early then, quit whining Michelle!" Michelle rolled her eyes and turned back to stare out of the window. Stu had turned her life upside down more than she thought he would. He was on her mind for most of the day, wondering what he was doing or where he was travelling. But she was still mad at him. Forgiving her sister was easy; she blamed Stu. She knew his reputation and the way he had with women.

"Oh no, stop the car now!" Michelle had just caught sight of the many WWE signs leading up to the arena. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I know what Stu did was wrong, but before that you didn't even give him the time of day. Please just let him talk to you."

"He wanted you to bring me here?" Michelle finally clicked on as to what was happening. They were teaming against her.

"Despite what you think, he cares about you. I could tell."

"Could you tell when he was kissing you?"

"He kissed me then apologised. If he really wanted me, we would have ended up naked on the floor."

"Thanks for that lovely image."

"You get what I'm saying though. Please trust me Chelle." Michelle remained silent. She didn't know what to say. Mainly because her sister was right and in all honesty, Stu could kiss whoever he wanted. She had told him she had a boyfriend after all.

The girls ended up sitting 10 rows back from ringside. Stu had done a pretty good job in such a short space of time. The atmosphere was unlike anything she had experienced before, and quickly she was regaining her passion for wrestling. She couldn't explain the feeling that washed over her when she saw Stu strutting to the ring. His Wade Barrett persona suited him just fine. Michelle couldn't quite believe it was the same man she knew all those years ago. His match against Heath Slater kept her on the edge of her seat, and she found herself cheering for Stu at the top of her lungs.

"So where am I supposed to talk to him?" Michelle asked. After the show they had left without another sighting of her old friend.

"You'll see. Oh and I told him you're single. I don't know what you were thinking telling him you have a boyfriend."

"I wasn't thinking." Michelle mumbled under her breath. She hated that her sister was so much younger than her, but she was often right. Michelle climbed into the front seat, utterly unprepared for what was about to happen. Monica again wouldn't tell her where they were going. After thirty minutes of driving Monica pulled to a stop outside of a house. Michelle was in awe of the surrounding houses and couldn't help but look suspicious once she turned to Monica.

"Stu's house." Monica had a grin on her face, one that Michelle was tempted to wipe off.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, please don't screw this up. I know you better than anyone, and you've got a chance to have him back in your life. You need him."

Their conversation was torn apart by a rumbling of a car behind them. Michelle managed to whip around in time to see Stu's range rover pulling into the long drive then him climbing out after a few moments.

"Go." Monica stared pushing at Michelle's arm, trying to give her a push out of the car.

"Monica, will you just stop."

"Will you just go?" Michelle glanced out of the window; her gaze stopping on Stu leant against his car watching them. Swallowing hard she looked at Monica one last time then slowly opened the car door. Monica gave her another push and she couldn't do anything but get out of the car. As soon as she was on the sidewalk, Monica leant over and pulled the car door, quickly slamming it shut then speeding off. Cursing under her breath, Michelle turned to look at Stu who still had his eyes firmly planted on her. Strands of red hair whipped around her face as a cool breeze rushed around her.

Glued to the ground, Michelle didn't quite know what to do. Stu's intense stare was making her anxious. "Are you coming in?" Stu shouted to her, a smirk playing at his lips. With a deep breath, Michelle finally took a few steps forward. Once she was close to Stu, he pushed himself off his car and started walking towards his house. She was in awe at what surrounded her, and how well he done for himself. Stepping inside of Stu's house she didn't know how to feel. His presence made her nervous and on edge.

"I don't know if I should be here." Michelle almost whispered, her voice crumbling under the pressure Stu was putting on her. Just with the way he looked at she was cracking.

"When are you going to get over this?" Stu slammed the front door shut, spinning around and dropping his gym bag to the floor with a thud. Michelle frowned, a rush of anger surging through her body.

"You were the one who stopped calling, stopped replying." Michelle sighed, feeling herself running around in circles. "You forgot about me and you don't care, so don't even try and make out that I'm in the wrong here."

Stu stared at Michelle, watching as she continued her little tirade. She was stuck. Stuck on what he had done, or lack of. He knew something drastic would be needed to stop her from being stuck in the past. She tried to move past him, her eyes clearly set on the front door. Catching her quickly, he stormed down the hall with her.

"Stu! What the hell are you doing?" Michelle was practically thrown into the room. Stu slammed the door shut and locked it in the process. "You do know I can just open it again?"

"Shut up." Stu stormed past her picking up a box that was sat on one of the benches. He slammed it down in the middle of the table and started pulling things out. Michelle was glued to the floor, not daring to move or speak. "Do you really think I had forgotten about you?"

"I don't know." Michelle crossed her arms under her bust with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I kept all of this." Michelle looked down at what Stu was holding; pictures of their time together at university. Her arms dropped to her side and she took a few steps closer to him. Though she wanted to reminisce, there was still something playing on her mind.

"Why did you kiss my sister?"

"She has eyes like yours." Michelle pressed her fingers to her forehead and shook her head. Everything about this was wrong. She couldn't get her head around it. She felt the space around her darken. Looking up her eyes met Stu's. He had dropped the pictures and moved closer to her. His big hand moved to cup her face and his thumb stroked across her cheek softly. "I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry I lost contact with you." He brought his head down and captured her lips with his own. She tried to pull back at first, taken aback by his actions but he held her close. His lips massaged hers, trying to coax a reaction from her.

Stu couldn't help but smirk against her lips as she started to relax against him. He let his arms snake around her body, holding her tight. Finally everything seemed to slip into place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you moxxie23, Jojo Barrett, wades wife, cenachick1981, xFindTheEnigmawithinx and DeansTrueGirl for the lovely reviews. Only one chapter left of this, so will hopefully update soon! Lou x**


	5. What We Make Of It

**Chapter 5 – **_**What We Make Of It**_

"Stu, what the hell are you doing?" Michelle blurted out as she pulled herself from his lips.

"Something I should have done a long long time ago." Pressing his lips to hers again, he relished in the feel of her against him. Seeing her just a week ago had brought back memories he had since forgotten about. He had missed her and everything about her. She had changed, and at first glance he knew she was a strong successful woman and he was proud. "Tell me you don't feel the same?"

"You're a different man now, Stu." Everything was different about him, literally. Her hands gripped tightly onto his firm biceps as he stared her down. She felt like her legs would give way at any minute.

"And you're a different woman. But you know me and I know you. From the minute I saw you it all came flooding back." He pressed his lips to hers gently. "I want to get to know you again, every inch of you. Please?"

Michelle shook her head, half in disbelief and half in shock. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm not one for the 'it was meant to be' bullshit, but after all these years.." Michelle rolled her eyes at his less than romantic approach. "Give us a go."

"Promise me one thing." Michelle asked quickly before Stu could do anything else that would take her breath away.

"Anything." The sincerity laced within his voice made her next words easier to speak, though they still remained lodged in her throat for a moment. Stu squeezed her lightly, tightening his grip around her frame. He prayed in his head that she wasn't going to shove him away again. He wasn't stupid. He knew the feelings that were surging around his body, laced in his heart and mind. He had made the decision long ago that he loved her, he just hadn't come to realise it.

"Don't forget me again."

"I never forgot about you, Michelle. I was just an idiot for letting you slip away." Stu kept his arms around her, crushing her small frame against him. His lips massaged hers, both finally giving in to what they should have done years ago. The passion between them was strong, both coaxing each other into a state of pure bliss. Reluctantly he tore his lips from hers, catching his breath. "Let's get out of this room."

Michelle swallowed hard, knowing full well what he was leaning towards. Her heart pounded against her chest, breathing suddenly becoming very difficult. Though her mind was racing, her legs were too, trying to keep up with Stu who had taken hold of her hand and started taking her through his house.

Once in Stu's bedroom, Michelle had to stop herself from laughing. The last time she had been anywhere near his room, must have been ten years ago. "Well, you're much tidier than you used to be."

"I'm hardly here to mess it up." Stu smiled, he'd lost count of the amount of times Michelle had requested his time to help her study whilst at university, but each time she complained about the state of his room. Clothes and books strewn across his unmade bed were the norm.

"That's true." For a moment they both stopped to stare at eachother. "I stopped watching wrestling because of you."

"Why?" Stu asked, perplexed at her confession.

"It reminded me of you too much." She openly admitted, letting a smile fall to her face.

"You're beautiful." Stu abruptly changed the tone of the conversation, stunning Michelle slightly. She had always longed for him to say such words for her, and now he had she could feel her heart swell.

"Stu, please don't humour me."

"I'm not." His hands cradled her face, tilting her head up to look at him. He needed to show her what he felt; his words weren't getting through to her. She stood in his room, arms folded against her chest in hopes of protecting herself. He wondered if she'd had her heart broken, or if he was the only one who'd done that to her.

Stepping back from her, he smirked and gripped onto the bottom of his shirt. Swiftly he lifted it up and over his head, discarding it on the floor. He was taking a risk. Showing her that he was comfortable around her and she should be too, or she would think he was a sex hungry monster. Mentally punching himself, he was about to reach for his shirt again but the feeling of Michelle's hands just above the waistband of his jeans froze his actions. Her light touch shook his core, made him swallow hard and pray for control. Every fibre in his body was telling him to take her in his arms and make her feel every inch of him. He pushed those thoughts aside for a moment and framed her face with his large hands, kissing her as passionately as he could. Her small hands slipped up his hard chest, light teasing strokes of her fingers that had him melting under her touch.

"Just let me love you." Stu spoke against the side of her throat as her needy hands slipped over his biceps. He tensed his arms and couldn't stop the smirk creeping to his face at the sound of her whimper. He knew she craved him, wanted him. It was primal. Building up for the years together and years apart.

Sliding his big hands under her chiffon blouse, he let himself indulge. His large hands laid flat against her waist, slowly sliding upwards, taking the shirt with him. Pulling it over her head he dropped it to the floor, never taking his eyes off her body now revealed to him. All of the uncertainty in her eyes disappeared, replaced with hunger and need. She kissed him fierce, pushing her body against his. The friction set her body on fire, aching for Stu to give her what she desperately wanted. A small yelp left her, muffled by Stu's lips. His big hands had gripped onto her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping them around his waist.

Stu's strides over to the bed were long and quick. Struggling to keep his control and composure. A hot, soft trail of kisses were left down the side of her neck. He was acting greedy. Making sure he got as much of her as possible. She was his to indulge in forever. She may not have known at the time, but now it was his place to make sure she knew.

Laying her out on the bed he fought with himself. Wanting to give her everything, but with a craving for having this moment lasting for as long as possible. As soon as she started pushing down his sweatpants, all those thoughts left his mind. Standing at the end of the bed, he stepped over the pants letting Michelle admire his body. Her gaze settled on his hard length trapped behind the thin cotton of his black boxer briefs. Her hand reached out, her tongue swiping over her dry lips. She wanted him and as soon as her warm palm pressed against his throbbing length a growl tore from his chest.

Gently he pushed her back onto the bed, making quick work of the buttons on her skinny jeans. Her shoes were carelessly kicked off before Stu started to drag her jeans down her legs. Leaning over her, he pressed a kiss to her stomach, leaning on one arm so the other could caress her body. Michelle's lips parted, unable to utter what she wanted him to do. He had her frozen. Heart rapidly beating against her chest. Resting on his knees, his long thick fingers traced her panty line, teasingly dipping his fingers below the band. Michelle's breath hitched as Stu began pulling her panties down her legs. She moved her hands to cover herself up but Stu was too quick, he captured her wrists in one big hand letting his gaze sweep across her body. Quickly his hands moved to her bra, unclasping the material and throwing it behind him. Quickly he pulled his boxer briefs down his legs, discarding them on the floor.

Her eyes roamed his body, drinking up the sight of him. Every hard muscle was tense, prepared for what he was about to do. Gripping onto her legs, he brought them around his waist. Michelle gasped as Stu pushed into her, filling her to the hilt. Her mouth parted, silently gasping for air.

"Michelle.." Stu stilled, wanting Michelle's mind and body to be with him all the way.

"Hm?"

"Look at me." Her glossy eyes met Stu's, searching them for a moment. Trust and love stared back at her, reassuring her actions. He wanted her to give him everything, to lose herself in the passion they were both feeling.

"Please Stu, this is what I want." He didn't have to be told twice. He pulled out of her and thrust back in, delighted with the moans of ecstasy that he was rewarded with. Crushing his lips against hers, he didn't hold back. He couldn't. His body slipped across hers, relishing in the feeling of her soft curves and smooth skin.

Nothing in his imagination could create what he was feeling. His body burned and ached for the woman beneath him. Her hands roamed over his body, appreciating the hard work he had put in to look how he did. Gripping onto her thighs, and parted her legs further. A groan tore from his chest, burying himself deeper into her. Sweet liquid pleasure burned through his body, licking up his spine awaiting its release.

Michelle let her hands slip into Stu's hair, playing with the messy curls at the base of his neck. Not once did her gaze leave his. She needed him. Everything he was giving her wasn't enough. Her back arched off the bed, matching his thrusts with equal passion. Nothing else mattered now. Stu's lips slipped to her shoulder, biting down into her. A cry left her lips, unable to control herself and submitting to Stu's actions. Everything felt so much better than she had conjured up in her mind. With her thoughts racing, her eyes slipped shut. The air rushed from her lungs, her orgasm washing over her as Stu slipped his hand to rub his thumb over her sensitive clit. Everything around her crumbled; focused solely on the man holding her tight. She couldn't fight what she was feeling any more. Her heart ached and burned for him. Just as her climax peaked, Stu stilled, groaning from deep within.

Collapsing beside Michelle, Stu brushed a few strands of red hair that were stuck to her forehead away from her face and kissed her softly. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're lucky you're so goddamn handsome." Michelle grinned, a happy sigh escaping her.

"Am I forgiven?" He needed to hear it from her. He waited, eyes pleading with her.

"I'll let you know at the end of the night." Michelle grinned, moving over Stu to straddle his lap. Her lips met his, a deep passionate kiss silently telling him her answer.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you Jojo Barrett, cenachick1981, wades wife, DeansTrueGirl, Kizzyfur and peeps8705 for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed this short story. Lou :) x**


End file.
